gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox357magnum
Archives : 2015 - 2016 - 2017 Tournament Bracket I'm making a tournament bracket for the 63rd page, more interactive than only the picture. Have any styling to suggest? Standardizer (talk) 01:12, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, Sorry for the delayed answer. Your bracket looking good, take a look at this it's not very original but maybe it will give you some inspiration. I wanted to put this (just the inner flag) just before the title but I didn't find one suitable enough. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:57, September 17, 2017 (UTC) For the X: The html used for the bracket is running on limits, tricks and hacks, to add the X a separate picture it would be necessary to use overlaying divs, it would be necessary some huge changes on sizes and display types that would break the current view that I'm not willing to accept as the code got into a huge size thanks to the number of participating teams. One way around is to add the X to the picture itself, I'll make some examples to compare with opacity That flag will need some cutting, I'll start one and make slowly as that is hard and boring. For the ribbon a picture with text can be used, so make on your style. Could you provide those trophy icons? Couldn't find any decent and even less a matching package of three trophies. Standardizer (talk) Hi Stand, I just sent you the trophies to your gmail. Here the links for the originals gold, silver & bronze. If the X is a pain forget about it. For the ribbon I'll what I can do. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:23, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Sorry about the lack of proof reading. 'Hello again! ' It just struck me that the meaning of the Laurel in sweden back when you asked me : if the laurel or the laurel crown have a particular meaning in your country? Although I say it don't it doesn't necessarily mean it's a symbol for the Laurel, it probably has to do with when the Swedish botanist Carl Peter Thunberg arrived in Japan to study the flora of this far east island. as reference from the history of Viggen Highschool. That's my hypothesis and hopefully final answer about your Question Also there's a book he wrote named: Flora Japonica Enjoy Kabanokisenkan (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kaba, Thanks for your answer, I first though it too as he was botanist, what bothered me is why Laurel in particular ??? Because nearly all things figuring on a school emblem as its meaning (BC Freedom's is for me the most complex emblem). I'll dig deeper in this way. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior Ch31 reference to anime BC Freedom So did you catch the reference to the look of BC in the anime in this chapter? And a nice video about the inside of the Renault R35 courtesy of the Chieftain, might be interesting due to these being used by BC Freedom and possibly by Maginot in RW. Hauptman (talk) 09:25, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman Unfortunately no I didn't yet catch the reference of the new look (I'm still on it), also I'm disappointed that they threw the BC Freedom battle "off-screen". But what I found funny on her book is "Char-Do" instead of Sensha-Do. For the R35, I knew that French tanks innards were poorly designed but I didn't knew they were at this point. I have some sympathy for the poor crewmen who were inside (seeing how the Chieftain was cramped, I have pain to imagine how the crewmen felt in combat situation), I also wonder how a man like Charles de Gaulle can fit inside this tank as he was almost as tall as the tank (a R35 was 2.13m and CDG was 1.96m there is no much difference). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:39, November 11, 2017 (UTC) I get the impression that the author is desparetly trying to hastilyl attemtp to have RW up to date with Das Finale, there's some serious cracks appearing in the series' plot, the match of Duck Team vs Schwarzwald was just dumb if you ask me. You should see the other videos he has on French tanks, namely the FCM-36 and Char B-1bis, definetly something I can recommend. And yes the interieur on those tanks is just as appaling as one the R-35, I hope he'll be dong one soon on the Somua. Hauptman (talk) 17:03, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late answer some friends captured me to play Destiny 2. We can't blame the author to try, but I agree with you the fight with Duck Team is ridiculous he could have done a great match with Ooarai's top hitters, I'm disappointed of the treatment of BC vs Polite Girls. Now left : "Maginot vs Viggen", "Darjeeling vs Kebab" & "Gregor vs WKG" I hope he won't rush them. If I understand well until when a team defeat an other it will absorb it, I'm eager to see the final it will be one hell of a mess. I will take a look to the FCM36 and the B1. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) The Emblems Hi Fox. What do you think of replacing the Tategoto High School emblem with the (Fanmade) Colorize Version? If you approved it, I can get in touch with the creator and get a permission. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 21:50, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC You read my mind I just post a request on his page, but you can still try on your side. In this case I think it don't bother if it fanmade or not as long as it respects the original one, I check with the colored on Aung's sleeve on the backcover of RW vol.4 and it matches (I tried to colorize one once in a while but it was shitty as hell). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I got permission to use this as long as we credit it. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 22:36, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks CC you rule. I'll make it transparent and replace the old one. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:46, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I repost a transparent version of his emblem, I had to delete the other as it was a ".jpg" and I'm unable to make transparent other than ".png". I recredit him and say that I modified the original file. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:06, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, it looks great :) Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 23:09, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes it looks much better, I also thanks the guy on his page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Keizoku's mystery tank revealed Have you seen the RAW of ch9 of 'Phase Erika' We get to see the mystery tank that was mentioned earlier, turns out it's a T-28. Hauptman (talk) 14:59, November 21, 2017 (UTC)